cantasiaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Zak Tiro
Abilities/Maya 'Spirit Maya- '''His most powerful maya at his disposal, Zak possesses the ability to control his own spirit. He has given it the name Troublemaker. Troublemaker is able to control light maya like Zak can. It has very good reflexes and it's fast, but its strength is not as good. '''Light Maya- '''Zak is unable to do anything fancy with his light maya at such a young age, but he's able to send out beams and create platforms of light. '''Dragon Form- '''Zak is able to become a dragon, but he's not a good flyer so he doesn't do it often. He's able to blast light maya out of his mouth in this form. '''Awakening: Army of Two- '''Honing his Maya over time, Zak was able to learn how to Awaken a new power and spirit- Army of Two. This allows him- at the large cost of Mayax- to clone any object; even himself '''Measure- '''Along with his own Awakening at his disposal, Zak is able to fuse with his own spirit in such a way that it creates a new armor around him which he imbues with a clone of himself in a sort of afterimage of light. His afterimages can go up to Seven, each a different color of the rainbow. This is the most powerful and most taxing ability in Zak's disposal. Depending on the Measure, Zak might break his own arms or legs with a strike or kick. Zak's body is known to release smoke in this state from the friction of the afterimages grinding against his armor constantly. '''The Power of Anger- '''Zak is one of the few who is able to use something called the Power of Anger, which is an ability that appears to be a green glow in his pupils. This allows him to not feel pain while the ability is active. '''Heliux's Blessings- '''During his travels, Zak was able to be blessed by the God of Light himself, Heliux. Now Zak has stronger Light Maya and is able to release pink petals from his body which helps anyone who absorbs them by allowing them to regain Mayax- collecting ten petals restores their entire pool. '''Bond-' A mysterious power that Zak was able to awaken to. Only with the help of Dresden Metarix can he pull this off; glowing blue lines appear on his body and he is able to share the same Maya as Dresden Metarix- his Light Maya becoming stronger and now able to use Soul Maya. Personality Zak isn't the exact model kid. He was bullied as a young child for not having any parents, when a bunch of gangsters came and beat up the kids who were bullying him. As the gangsters left, one of them dropped a comb. Zak picked up the comb, and began to see gangsters as his role model. Afterwards, he became a delinquent. As a child, Zak was quick to anger- but now he's incredibly easygoing and lazy. He likes to mess with people, but at the same time he can't stop helping people in need. Zak's weakness is his own self-doubt and loneliness. He genuinely becomes weaker the less confidence he has in his own abilities, but his anger does the opposite- a burning rage that fuels him to complete almost anything. Appearance Standing at 5 feet and 7 inches, Zak has dark skin and black hair combed into a street punk's pomapadour. He wears a white tank-top under a purplish leather jacket, and wears black leather pants and shoes. In dragon form, he stands at 6 foot 5 inches. His eyes remain green and his scales are a mixture of black and white. The most troubling thing about Zak is his ''glare, ''instinctively intimidating his opponents. His green eyes have specks of gold in them from Heliux' blessing. Troublemaker is a little bit taller than Zak, standing at 6 feet. Category:Character